


Truth or Dare

by CaptainCassidy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, implied Tristan/Joey, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba's trying to be more friendly towards Yugi and his friends now that everything is said and done. It's tough, but Yugi seems to appreciate the effort. Still, inviting Seto Kaiba to a 'guys night' with Joey and Tristan might not have been the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever get confused as to who is talking, this is 3rd person from Yugi's POV. I've not written something like this in a while. ;A;

"Yugi."  


The statement caught the entire group off guard, though it was only a moment before Joey began laughing. Tristen soon followed, but the gaming king in question was completely speachless. That statement had been the last thing he'd expected, but then again, when looking at the others in the room, it wasn't entirely that shocking. Just... he'd said it so casually, and without hesitation.  


Earlier today, Kaiba had lost yet another duel to the now-official King of Games. These days he was less bitter about losing, and actually made an effort to be 'friends' with the smaller male and his group. Most of the time the brunette just looked like he wanted to leave, but since he hadn’t up and left just yet, he had to assume that this wasn’t the case.  


Why Yugi was so thrown off, however, was because of what Joey had asked. Apparently, the blonde had thought it would be funny to mess with the mogul a bit. After asking “Truth or dare?” Kaiba had promptly responded with “Truth.” Honestly, the spiky-haired teen was expecting his friend to ask if he wanted to have sex with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon or... something equally as stupid. Not that he didn’t want the answer to that question but, well, he wouldn’t ask it himself. Probably.  


But no, the underdog himself had decided to ask:  


“If you had to kiss another guy, who would it be?”  


Now, Joey wasn’t homophobic in the slightest, but Kaiba? Kaiba was so absolutely rigid and strict, everyone assumed he _had_ to be straight. No one had ever seen him with a love interest, of course (besides his past life), but many assumed that was just because of his prickly personality and need to work himself to death. Either option was enough to keep most people in their right minds away.  


That, and Yugi had the sneaking suspicion that his rival was afraid of people taking advantage of him. After all, he’d been used pretty much his whole life, by family and adopted family alike. The other might have been stoic and powerful, but inside he was probably an emotional wreck. It was rather sad, actually.  


“I thought Yugi would be the _last_ person you’d wanna kiss!” Joey snapped the shortest from his thoughts, blinking as he was brought back into reality by the teasing.  


“I never said I _wanted_ to. I just said if it had to be someone, I’d prefer it to be Yugi,” the brunette answered deftly, as if unconcerned with the two young men now choking on their own air.  


“Uh, thanks, Kaiba,” Yugi had felt the need to say something, but the second he spoke, he regretted it. Joey and Tristan were all but dying on the floor, holding their sides as they writhed about. Seto himself looked unfazed, but was watching his rival with a look that screamed “stop talking.” He’d take the advice and shut up for now.  


“I believe it’s my turn, then,” the brunette scoffed, turning to Tristan. He didn’t look to into the game, but asked anyway, “Truth or dare?”  


“Dare,” the other grinned.  


“Kiss Joey.”  


There was a collective silence that befell the group. No one had expected Kaiba to come back with something like that, but they had expected what Joey said next.  


“Sure. C’mere Tristan, pucker up,” the blonde teased, grinning and crawling over to the still-surprised brunette across from him. Yugi and Seto watched as the two shared a surprisingly messy kiss, with Taylor being a bit more into it than the mogul seemed to expect.  


“They’ve had a thing for a while,” Yugi whispered to the other, who gave a slow nod, continuing to watch the two make out right in front of him. Apparently he didn’t know them to well.  
After a few moments the kiss broke, and both wiped saliva from their mouths. The blonde smirked, leaning back over and whispering something to his “friend.” Tristan could only grin wildly in response, nodding. Both glanced to Yugi, who seemed confused.  


“Okay... Yugi, truth or dare?” his long-time friends looked to smug for his liking.  


“Truth,” switching Yugi Moto into defense position.  


“You think Kaiba’s hot?” that was... not a question he’d expected. The youngest of them had to pause to process that for a moment, brows furrowing as he tried to understand the question. Was that really what he’d just asked? Yes, it seemed to be.  


“Uhhhh...” amethyst eyes blinked a few times, confusion turning to surprise. He could feel his face heating up ever so slightly, but he tried not to let it show. “Sorry... What now?”  


“He asked if you think Kaiba’s hot, Yug,” Joey added in, grinning deviously and waggling his brows. The King of Games glanced over to the mogul, who looked completely unfazed, as per usual. Man, he really needed to give that guy a mood ring or something. Or maybe a mood jacket. Yeah, that would be easier to read.  


“Well?” Tristan and Joey hummed in unison, moving in on their little friend and continuing to smile like the pricks they were.  


“I... I guess? I mean, I never really thought about that before,” yes he had. If Atem where here, he’d be laughing himself right out of the puzzle. Then again, _most_ of Yugi’s fantasies involving Seto had more to do with innocent things like laying across his lap while he worked, or dragging him off to bed when he looked like he was about to pass out from such a long day full of meetings and stress. His soul room was filled with stuffed animals and other toys, after all.  


But... there was a part of him that looked at the mogul and thought: _“Damn.”_ Kaiba, though usually a complete asshole, had his redeeming qualities as well. For example, he cared deeply about others, even though he never showed it. He was surprisingly good with kids, something Yugi had found out when a young boy had run up to their group and begun tugging at their jackets. He himself had been skittish, but the mogul had simply knelt down and began talking to the kid. His mother was terrified, of course-- who the hell just runs up to Seto Kaiba?-- but the boy was thrilled.  


Maybe it was a bit weird, but though he found the other physically attractive, it was things like that which really made him enjoy the others’ company, even if he did always seem like he hated being there.  
“Hah! Knew it!” Joey chimed, breaking Yugi from his thoughts. Looking around, the youngest noticed Kaiba glancing away, as if he didn’t want to be involved. Hopefully he hadn’t just ruined their friendship or something. Then again, they’d been through a lot together; it would probably take more than that to freak the mogul out.  


The night progressed nicely, with more and more dares getting tossed around as everyone got a bit high off the atmosphere. Music played in the background, something modern and pop-culture-y, which furthered their disassociation from the norm.  


“Okay Kaiba, truth or dare?” it was Joey’s turn again, and it seemed he wasn’t done picking on the mogul. His voice held a challenge this time, however, and that didn’t go unnoticed by the blue eyed male. He never backed down from a challenge.  


“Dare.”  


“I dare you to go into the closet with Yugi for seven minutes,” there was a pause from the rivals, whilst Tristan laughed, covering his mouth in an attempt to not be so loud.  


“...What will that accomplish?” the mogul asked, sounding rather annoyed.  


“Well, the closet in here is tiny. You guys would be standing less than an inch from one-another. If you think you can’t handle that...”  


“I can do that,” it looked as if he’d spoken before thinking, and immediately regretted it.  


“Hey! Don’t I get a say in this?” Yugi threw out, only to be all but picked up by Joey and dragged over to his closet.  


“Nope! Have fun you two!” the blonde sang, watching as Tristan dragged Kaiba up from where he was sitting and shoved him into the closet as well. Both of them slammed the door, leaving the rivals trapped in a nearly pitch-black little space filled with jackets and leather.  


Kaiba was leaning against the door while Yugi was pressed to the back of his closet. Despite this, they were still painfully close, that fact made even more clear by the feeling of warmth against the duelist’s skin. How long had the other had his jacket off for? The mogul looked much scrawnier without that big silver coat.  


Everything was quiet for a good few seconds, both teens trying not to look at one another as they stood in relative darkness. Eventually, blue eyes met amethyst ones, locking in a rather tense stare. It was the sort of thing Yugi expected to see from the other during a duel-- a powerful glare that made the other feel even smaller than he already was.  


“Are you alright?”  


That wasn’t what he expected. Yugi stared up at the mogul for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not that had really come from him or he’d just imagined it. Apparently, though, Seto had actually spoken, because he began to talk again soon after.  


“I won’t touch you,” at first he thought that had meant that he didn’t want to touch him, but the longer he looked at the brunette for, the less likely that seemed. Kaiba was pressed back against the door as hard as he could be, fists clenched at his sides as he tried to keep as far away from him as possible.  


Did... did Kaiba _want_ to touch him?  


“...It’s okay,” Yugi reached up, resting a hand on the mogul’s shoulder, despite having to reach up to do so. He watched his rival curiously, tilting his head to the side as he saw the brunette glance to the hand, then back to him. He looked... worried? Almost like he thought he was going to do something wrong.  


Kaiba looked more like a frightened animal than a cruel business man right now. He seemed uncertain, indecisive about what he wanted to or what he should do. It was rather endearing, actually. The CEO must not ever get this close to people, especially one of the only people he honestly considered a “friend.”  


...It was cute.  


Not thinking his actions through, Yugi leaned up, having to stand on his toes in order to give the other a small peck on the corner of his mouth. His face went red the second he did it, however, jerking back as if he’d just kissed a viper.  
What the hell had he been thinking?! Sure he liked the mogul, but he was so stoic and rigid, he’d probably just ruined--  


Yugi yelped as he was slammed back against the wall of the closet, Kaiba’s lips latched over his own. The others’ hands were resting on his hip and side, pressing him against the taller male with a surprising amount of force.  


Had he been holding back from this...?  


The King of Games felt his eyes slowly close, body pressing back into the kiss. His head was swimming and, by the way Seto felt against him, his probably was, too. The situation had turned so suddenly, neither knew what to make of it.  
It was obvious that the brunette had never kissed anyone before. While he wasn’t comically awful at it, he seemed to struggle with the basic idea, wanting to keep it going while also trying to pull away out of worry. This felt incredibly weird, but didn’t phase Yugi in the slightest.  


Instead of pulling away, the smaller male reached up, wrapping his arms around the CEO’s neck and holding him in place, tilting his head slightly in an attempt to teach Kaiba how it was done. Sure, he was no expert himself, but being friends with someone like Joey and being a closet hopeless romantic had its perks. That aside, his rival seemed to get the idea, melting into the kiss much more naturally now that he had a faint clue of how to do this.  


The kiss broke when Yugi needed to breath again, both pulling back and panting for breath. It didn’t last long, however, as the mogul snapped his teeth centimeters from his friend, growling as if demanding more. He obliged, tongue darting out to flick over his rival’s lips, hoping he’d pick up on what he was trying to say.  


Being the quick learner he was, Seto immediately opened his mouth, letting the smaller’s tongue begin exploring his mouth. This only lasted for a few seconds, however, as the brunette pushed back, forcing his own into the King of Game’s mouth, enjoying the short battle for dominance that was quickly forfeit by the younger.  


When they broke off again, Yugi’s chest was heaving, tongue partially lolling out of his mouth for a moment before he smirked.  


“I guess you could say...”  


“Don’t.”  


“Our tongues were...”  


“Yugi.”  


“Dueling,” Kaiba groaned in sheer annoyance while his rival was left giggling like a school girl.  


“I’m sending yours to the Shadow Realm for that,” the mogul growled, pressing right back against the other without warning. Yugi let out the quietest of moans, pressing his body up against the others’ as firmly as possible.  


With a surprised yell from the elder, both teens tumbled back into the light, Seto landing hard on his back with Yugi flopping on top of him. Both looked up, only to see Joey and Tristan grinning and high-fiving one another.  


“Told you we could hook ‘em up,” the blonde chuckled.  


“Didn’t doubt it for a second, dude,” Tristan laughed.  


XXX 

The rest of the night went more smoothly than one would have expected, with Yugi and Kaiba only getting somewhat teased by the others as they played card games, talked about life, and messed with some of the things in Yugi’s room. It wasn’t until the sun was almost up that they remembered that sleeping would be a good idea, with Joey and Tristan just parking it on the floor while the host himself crawled into bed.  


He let out a quiet yelp when someone else climbed up with him, a black-sleeved arm coming to rest over him as he felt his hair being nuzzled ever so slightly.  


“I’m not sleeping on the floor.”  


Yugi couldn’t help but smile, pressing back into the mogul only to receive an indifferent grunt in response.  


“...You sound like a dragon when you were on me,” the younger chuckled tiredly.  


“A very vicious dragon. Now go to sleep,” Kaiba replied curtly, apparently not in the mood to be teased.  


“That’s alright. I always wanted a mythical creature for a pet.”  


“You don’t know much about dragons, do you?” the mogul leaned in, breath against Yugi’s ear as he spoke, “I’m not your pet; you’re my human.”  


The two fell asleep with Seto curled up around his rival, content to just be close to one another.


End file.
